


She's All That

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tim tries to define Abby.





	She's All That

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

How do you define Abby?

I'm not sure I know.

Is it by her taste in music?

Her weird taste in artwork?

Is it by her beliefs? Both in God and in science.

Can she be defined by what she wears?

Does calling her a 'Goth' define her?

Can you define her by what she eats? Drinks?

Is a caffeine-high Abby, the true Abby?

Does her love of black roses say anything 'real' about her? Anything important about her?

What is she?

She's loyal – to people more than to a job or place.

She's bound to NCIS by the team.

Gibbs; Ducky; Tony; me (I hope); Palmer; even Ziva. 

Take them away and I doubt Abby would stay.

She's driven. 

She's intelligent, both book-smart and street-smart.

She's kind.

She's compassionate.

She's passionate.

She cares, intensely.

She's insecure, but secure in her insecurity.

She bounces.

She loves to hug and be hugged.

She's not great at respecting personal space.

What else?

Well, she's the woman I love.

The woman I plan to grow old with.

She's my wife of two years standing.

She's pregnant with our twin boys.

She's . . . 

She's Abby.

Abigail Sciuto. Now Abigail McGee.

She's Abby.

And I love her.


End file.
